


Broken Walls; Broken Bones.

by Gigi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 05x16 The body, Character Study, Episode Related, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander loses himself after seeing the pain in Anya and Willow, hearing about Buffy's mom death. It's all too much. Its not for himself or anger that he made a hole in the girl's bedroom wall. No matter what they thought. </p><p> spoilers for Season 5, Episode 16 The Body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Walls; Broken Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Season Five, ep 16 the Body.
> 
> This is taken From the screen where Xander makes a hole in Buffy and Willow's bedroom wall.
> 
> Summary: What Xander was thinking before he made said hole. 

What do you say to your friend when they lost their mother?

 

What do you do when all of the people around you, all the powerful people around are crying and looking weak. I'm the one who is not suppose to know what to do. I feel like I'm suppose to be the strong one. But I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I'm just the normal guy. Anya wants me to have all the answers but the only death I've dealt with is Jessie's. Even then it was never like this. 

Anya's crying. 

Willow's crying, I'm sure some where Buffy is telling Dawnie that her mother wont be there when she comes back from school. It isn't right. And I just don't know what to do. I loved Mrs. Summers, she was like the mom I always wanted. She treated me really good. She shouldn't be the one who was dead, no one shouldn't be dead.

Death has always been something we could fight the fact that we couldn't fight this, this came out of no where. There were no demons, no vampires, not even one magic spell, maybe this is some kind of sick dream, maybe if I can just wake up. 

I just want to wake up, I just want all of this pain, all of this.. rage? All of this anger out of me. I'm mad, I need to get it out of my system before I see Buffy, before I see Dawn.

Damn..

That hurt, maybe I can get my hand out of the wall before they notice. Who the hell built this place?

“God Xander!”


End file.
